Wireless service providers typically design their wireless networks to comprise a number of partially-overlapping wireless coverage areas. A radio access network (RAN) may assign one or more frequencies from these wireless coverage areas to wireless communication devices (WCDs) so that these WCDs can communicate using the assigned frequencies.